kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Beetlejuice
Winnie the Pooh Meets Beetlejuice is a new movie and the first and only Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton movie by DisneyDaniel93.And YakkoWarnerMovies101 It appeared on YouTube on 10-1-2009. It will appear on Google Drive on October 7th 2014. Plot Barbara (Geena Davis) and Adam Maitland (Alec Baldwin) (who Winnie the Pooh and his friends hung out with) Along With BunchTenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, IG-88 and his Friends, Kronk, Iago, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, the Star Fox Team, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Pajama Sam, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs decide to spend their halloween vacation decorating their idyllic New England country home. While driving back from town, Barbara swerves to avoid a dog wandering the roadway, and crashes through a covered bridge, plunging into the river below. They return home but realize they cannot exactly recall how they got there. When Adam attempts to leave the house to retrace his steps, he finds himself in a strange, otherworldly dimension covered in sand (later referred to as Saturn) and populated by enormous sandworms. Realizing that they have no reflection in a mirror and are unable to leave their house, the Maitlands suspect they might not have survived the crash. A book entitled Handbook for the Recently Deceased discovered in the house confirms the couple's suspicion that they are, in fact, dead execept for Pooh and pals because they are protected by the magic of the Good Fairy. Compounding their distress, the Maitlands' house is sold and the obnoxious new owners, the Deetzes, arrive from New York City. The Deetzes consists of Charles (Jeffrey Jones), aspiring sculptor Charles' second wife Delia (Catherine O'Hara) and Charles' goth daughter Lydia (Winona Ryder). Under the guidance of interior designer Otho (Glenn Shadix), the Deetzes transform the house into a gaudy piece of modern art. Although the Maitlands remain invisible to Charles and Delia, Lydia can plainly see Barbara and Adam and the others, and she befriends them. Desperate to rid their house of the Deetzes, the Maitlands and the others seek help from their afterlife case worker, Juno (Sylvia Sidney), who informs them that they must remain in the house for 125 years, and that if they want the Deetzes out of the house in the meantime, it is up to them to scare them away. The Maitlands' attempts at scaring the Deetzes away, however, prove ineffective. Against Juno's advice, they contact the miscreant Betelgeuse (pronounced "Beetlejuice") (Michael Keaton), the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, Scratch, Grounder, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather,marv harry Mimet, Western and Dr Raygar a freelance "bio-exorcist" ghost who prides himself on his ability to exorcise the living. They chant his name three times and teleport to his grave, but upon meeting him they realize they've made a mistake and leave, forgetting to un-summon him and allowing him to run amok. When another attempt by the Maitlands to scare the Deetzes away (by making them dance and sing "The Banana Boat Song" by Harry Belafonte) fails, Betelgeuse turns into a huge snake to scare them himself, nearly killing Charles and Delia in the process. Barbara returns in time to save Lydia, who flees in tears. Otho, meanwhile, steals the''Handbook for the Recently Deceased'' while snooping in the attic. Juno summons the Maitlands and the others back to her office; angry with their negligent behavior, she demands they get rid of the Deetzes and re-secure the Handbook immediately. Meanwhile, Lydia meets Betelgeuse, who has told her how to summon him and promises to take her to the Maitlands on the "other side". The Maitlands and Pooh and his friends return in time to stop Lydia from summoning Betelgeuse, and they reaffirm their friendship with one another. Otho, meanwhile, convinces Charles and Delia to hold a seance and summon the Maitlands' spirits, in order to persuade business tycoon Maxie Dean and his wife to invest money in a "museum of the paranormal" in Winter River. Using the Handbook, Otho successfully summons Barbara and Adam, but botches the process and causes the Maitlands to begin to decompose into nothingness. Desperate, Lydia summons Betelgeuse to help the Maitlands, agreeing to marry him if he does. Once released, Betelgeuse quickly disposes of the Deans, scares Otho away by using dark magic to change his clothes into something hideous and releases the Maitlands from the botched spell. He then conjures up a ghostly priest to wed him and Lydia; Delia's sculptures come to life and hold Delia and Charles hostage as witnesses. The Maitlands and our heroes try stop the ceremony before it can be completed, but Betelgeuse sends Adam to the miniature model and Barbara to Saturn and push Pooh and his friends out of the way. When the priest is about to make the marriage pronouncement, Adam runs into Betelgeuse's foot with a miniature car and Barbara appears riding one of the Saturn sandworms, which swallows Betelgeuse whole. After Betelgeuse has been defeated, the Maitlands and the others appear to Lydia's parents, who now can see them. Some time later it is revealed that the Deetzes and the Maitlands decided to live together in harmony and share the home; Lydia, now a well-adjusted teenager, is treated like a daughter by the Maitlands. At the film's conclusion, Betelgeuse is seen waiting in the afterlife reception waiting room, where he unwittingly angers a witch doctor, who shrinks his head. Trivia *Tenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, IG-88 and his Friends, Kronk, Iago, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, the Star Fox Team, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Pajama Sam, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Walter The Penguin Mary May Andre Steve Harry Withney Thalice Toni Paula, and Billy Baker the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, Scratch, Grounder, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather,marv harry Mimet, Western and Dr Raygar Guest Stars In This Film *This film features a special version of the Vultures' song That's What Friends Are For And Chicken Nugget From Codename Kid Next Door Episode '', where Pooh and the gang sang along with the Vultures. *This film was inspired by the poster of Danny, Sawyer, and Winnie the Pooh dressed as Adam, Barbara, and Beetlejuice in ''Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year,Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and The Jungle Book 2 and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Jungle Book. And Manny Other Movies *''The New Adventures Winnie the Pooh'' was on ABC Saturday Mornings at the time when Beetlejuice was first released on Home Video in 1988. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Comedy-drama filmsLive-action/animated filmsHalloween MoviesTravel FilmsPooh's Adventures Series FilmsFantasy-Adventure filmsMystery filmsDisneyDaniel93 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101